


Laying Claim

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, off screen non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: ruenesca on tumblr said: "I NEED Deadlock being pleasured/fragged by Wing so good his Vocalizer shorts out! I don’t care if it would be OOC. I need it anyways!"And this was born.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruenesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/gifts).



It started off slow and steady, awoken from nightmares of hands that were not welcome and touches that hurt not burned. He asked Wing to help him, make him forget, to reclaim him, so his jet obliged. “Call my name so that the very air you breath is claimed by me.” 

And so he did. 

Every push brought Wing’s name from his lips like a blessing and a prayer. Every touch had his name ringing from Deadlock’s lips like an adulation to their time spent together. Every kiss was veneration to the jet’s existence. Over and over and over again until a whisper became a shout and shout became exclamation until the walls rang and the ceiling echoed Deadlock’s admiration, devotion, and glorification of his beloved lover. 

The next morning Deadlock’s silent attempts at wishing Wing a good morning were met with a knowing smile and a gentle kiss not only to Deadlock’s lip but to his vocalizer that to Wing tasted faintly of burnt wiring, blown capacitor, banished nightmares, and love.


End file.
